Today it is usual to add minerals in water to be bottled for human consumption.
Usually, bottled waters are enriched in various minerals and ingredients: calcium, magnesium, bicarbonates, sodium, sulfate . . . etc, according to the nutritional and taste properties that we want the water to have.
If it is known to add different ingredients in a water to be bottled, but as of today there is very few zinc enriched drinking water on the market.
The currents zinc enriched beverages are usually not considered as water as they contain sugar.
Zinc is an essential trace element for human being and has an important role in the organism, especially because it activates lots of enzymes. In particular, zinc operates in:                Protein synthesis and thus in growth, in cells regeneration, in reproduction, in fertility, in healing, in peel aspect and in immunity        Hormone synthesis of whom insulin and use of carbohydrates, flavors assessment and color vision.        
Generally zinc is found in small amount in a number of foods (oysters, meats, entrails, whole bread, eggs, fishes, dried vegetables) but poor manifold feedings can lead to zinc deficiency.
The Daily Recommended Intake (DRI) is about a 10 to 15 mg but varies if it is for a child (5 to 8 mg/d), a teenager (10 mg/d), a woman (8 mg/d) or a man (11 mg/d).
A zinc deficiency can lead to late growth, late sexual maturing, peel and flavor troubles, hair loss, late healing, and immunity troubles. During pregnancy, which is a critical period, zinc deficiency can lead to a risk of malformation of the fetus.
The World Health Organization has revealed a certain number of countries in which some high zinc deficiencies have been identified, especially for children and pregnant women. Among them, we can mention India, Pakistan or Nigeria.
A zinc fortification is then to be considered in these countries. This fortification can be done by adding zinc in human food products. However, for practical and economical reasons it is preferable to add zinc in beverages and especially in drinking water for human consumption.
However, in some waters having specific pH characteristics, for example pH over 7.5 to 8.5, zinc will combine with water molecules to lead to insoluble hydroxides (Zn(OH)2). This insoluble component will lead to non homogeneity of zinc concentration in water and to the presence of unpleasant sediment in the water.
Furthermore, in commonly used plastic bottle made, for example, of PET, once precipitated in insoluble zinc hydroxide, zinc will interact with the plastic walls of the bottle and will stick to the walls. It is then not possible for the person drinking said water to absorb zinc and the desired fortification effect will not occur.
Accordingly it is necessary to propose a solution allowing producing zinc enriched drinking water having increased zinc soluble form stability and compatible with usual conditions and time of storage and commercialization of packaged water.